Bella Volturi
by Ru Gomes
Summary: Bella aceitou ser uma Volturi, mas ela se culpa por isso. Agora, sendo uma vampira, vive normalmente, até que um dia Bella vê alguém parecido com os Cullen pronto para ser atacado. E se ela salvasse essa pessoa e decidisse voltar?
1. Quinze anos sem ele

**Hey! :D**  
Estou eu aqui de novo com mais uma idéia que eu tive. Tive a uns três meses atrás, tudo bem. Okay, **mais** que três meses. Mas eu não tinha coragem de colocar aqui. **.**  
Por quê? Ah, sei lá. Essa história é contada pela Bella e tipo... eu escrevi bem poucas coisas no ponto de vista dela. Tenho medo. E eu até nem gosto muito dela... ás vezes eu tinha raiva dela enquanto lia, mas tudo bem. A Bella **é** o começo de tudo e em algum lugar do meu coração eu amo ela. IEAPOIEPOAEIPAEIPEAOIAE

**Então**, deixem-me fazer uma pequena introdução ao assunto dessa fanfic. Em Lua Nova, Edward, Alice e Bella estão junto com os Volturi. Lá, antes de deixá-los partir, Aro pergunta mais uma vez para Edward se ele quer se juntar aos Volturi. Ele diz **não**. Assim como Alice e Bella, **é claro**. Mas e se Bella tivesse dito **"Sim"**?  
É o que vamos ver.

Agora, chega de papo. Com vocês, **a fic**:

**:D**

* * *

_1. Quinze anos sem ele_

Bom, há quinze anos eu disse uma palavra que eu me arrependo a cada dia. Qual foi a palavra? _Sim._

Apesar de ser uma palavra pequena, algumas vezes sem muita importância, em alguns casos ela pode ser o que vai mudar a sua vida.

Ela não vai fazer a diferença se alguém lhe perguntar: _"Posso me sentar aqui?"_, apontando para o acento vazio ao seu lado em um ônibus, mas fará se a pergunta for: _"Quer casar comigo?"_.

Não, essa não foi a pergunta que me fizeram, se fosse, eu provavelmente aceitaria. Eu acho, bom, nunca vou saber de qualquer jeito. Pelo menos não _dele_. Já o perdi para sempre. E sempre é muito tempo para quem tem a eternidade pela frente. Como eu vou chegar aos mil anos sem alguém ao meu lado? Ou melhor, sem _ele_ ao meu lado? Como eu pude ser tão idiota?

Essa pergunta me rodeava pelos últimos anos, como eu pude ser tão idiota ao ponto de sacrificar o meu amor por Edward e de aceitar ser uma vampira? Uma Volturi? Eu queria muito ser transformada, mas para viver com ele. Eu nunca quis, nunca tive a intenção, nunca... não podia, não devia... ter aceitado...

Por que a minha resposta foi sim? _Por quê?_

O momento? Talvez.

A adrenalina? É, era muita. Eu era a única humana em meio ao monte de vampiros!

A vontade? Era tão ruim esperar mais um pouco? Bom, eu não teria como saber naquela hora se ele ficaria comigo de novo.

A incerteza? Era tanta...

Era só eu ter dito _'Não'_. Me arrependi na hora, quando vi a expressão de Edward ao meu lado. Mas depois que eu havia dito, não tinha como voltar atrás.

Aro quis me transformar pessoalmente, já que ele achava que como eu não podia ser afetada por nenhum dom relacionado a mente, como o de Edward ou o de Jane ou até o dele próprio, eu deveria ter um grande dom no futuro. Mas e daí? E daí?

Eu nem pensei em Charlie ou em Renée ou em Jacob, quem eu havia deixado lá, sem nenhuma explicação. Tudo bem, é claro que Jake sabia que eu viria até aqui com Alice para tentar salvar Edward, mas ele não poderia dizer ao meu pai que eu havia vindo para cá a procura de salvar o meu ex-namorado, que por acaso é um vampiro, da morte pelo clã de vampiros mais respeitável do pedaço, os Voluri. Charlie ia achar que ele era louco, assim como Renée ou qualquer outro que ouvisse aquela história.

Bom, eu nunca soube qual foi a reação de meus pais do ocorrido. Porque para eles, eu morri. Agora como... não sei. Talvez Alice tenha criado um acidente de carro, onde meu corpo poderia ter sido carbonizado e as cinzas tivessem voado com o vento para qualquer lugar. De qualquer jeito, eles podem não ter feito nada, Charlie pode ter me procurado feito louco e não ter achado nada, interrogado quem quer que fosse para no fim eu ser dada como morta. E eu estou, bem, vampiro é um ser morto.

Mas então, eu disse sim, quero ser uma vampira agora, tal e tal. Edward e Alice foram mandados embora, Aro quis me transformar na hora, eu queria ter batido o pé por causa da saída dos dois, mas não pude fazer nada. Senti na hora que eu iria chorar, Edward estava me deixando novamente, vi isso nos olhos dele. O vampiro não queria que eu me tornasse uma igual. Não prestei muita atenção na expressão de Alice, ela não me pareceu... decepcionada, ou qualquer outra coisa. Talvez ela até estivesse... feliz.

As lágrimas vieram, eu já sabia que viriam. Aro deu uma batidinha de leve em minhas costas, como se quisesse me dar apoio. E depois eu só vi uma mulher, vampira, seguida de várias pessoas entrarem na sala.

A vampira era, de certa forma, como Rosalie. Linda, aquela pessoa que faz você se sentir inferior nem que ela esteja usando um saco de batatas no lugar da roupa e você a peça mais cara que tenha em seu guarda-roupas, jóias, maquiagens e tudo mais.

O nome dela é Heidi, não me lembro claramente com o que ela parecia naquele dia, mas era algo que a fazia mais bela ainda, uma roupa chamativa. Me lembro da cor vermelha de sua blusa e do tom estranho de violeta de seus olhos, uma cor que só poderia ser de lentes de contato azuis sobre íris vermelha. O cabelo cor de mogno brilhava na cabeça da _'pescadora'_. Ou _'isca'_. Ele é ambos, de qualquer modo.

Muitas pessoas, claramente não sabendo direito como haviam chegado ali, a seguiam. Elas seriam mortas, só para avisar. Eram a refeição. A pescaria fora boa.

Aro me disse alguma coisa sobre eu esperar alguns minutos do lado de fora. Eu obedeci, e assim que saí, os gritos de dentro da sala começaram. Tremi de medo, assustada, pensando que aquele seria o meu futuro próximo.

Não esperei muito. Aro saiu de lá, seus olhos brilhavam um vermelho vivo, e me encaminhou através da passagem até uma sala vazia. Entrei, hesitante, e sem tempo de dizer mais nada, o vampiro havia me mordido.

Acho que não preciso comentar como a dor da transformação foi imensa, aquele fogo passando por suas veias, até a última batida do meu frágil coração humano. Quando abri os olhos, enxergava outro mundo. Um mundo diferente, como se de repente tudo tivesse ganhado algo a mais.

Eu estava na mesma sala quando acordei, percebi que ela não tinha nada de mais. Talvez nem fosse usada, tinha apenas um lençol sujo de sangue, o meu sangue possivelmente, ao meu lado no chão.

Saí dali e comecei a caminhar em qualquer direção, melhor, correr em qualquer direção. Acabei encontrando Jane nesse meu pequeno passeio. Ela me olhou de cima abaixo, me avaliando, e perguntou, com falsa simpatia, se eu estava com sede. Nem preciso dizer que eu estava. Aro acabou aparecendo ali, casualmente, e disse que tinham guardado uma pessoa para mim. Alguém para eu beber o sangue.

Tentei recusar, no começo, mas acabei cedendo e matando o pobre humano que passara três dias ali, no corredor da morte, esperando a sua sentença. A sua sentença de morte.

Bom, eu soube que não poderia procurar os Cullen depois do que eu havia feito. Não me aceitariam. Fiquei ali durante esses quinze anos. Eu participava da guarda, Aro via um grande dom em mim. Ele era bom, não posso discordar. Posso criar um escudo a prova de ataques mentais, vamos assim dizer.

Mas eu não estava...

... _satisfeita_.

A bobagem do que eu havia feito estava ali, em meus olhos vermelhos, todos os dias, me mostrando no espelho no que eu havia me transformado. Um monstro.

Eu não queria ser um mostro, apenas queria poder viver a eternidade ao lado do meu amor. Do _meu amor_... Essas palavras não fazem sentido mais. O meu amor, o amor que eu decepcionei por uma simples palavra.

Tudo bem, eu também tinha sofrido muito por causa dele. Não tinha a certeza de que Edward ficaria comigo, aquele buraco em meu peito ainda parecia persistir em me acompanhar. Era tão desconfortável. Eu não posso abraçar a mim mesma, tentando me deixar inteira. Aquela dor...

O que diriam de mim? A pobre vampira apaixonada. Nem sei se essa ainda é a palavra certa. Eu posso sim estar apaixonada por Edward depois de todos esses anos, mas isso era quase como uma obsessão. Será que pode existir um vampiro com problemas mentais? Porque de algum jeito, eu estava louca. Doente, eu não conseguia ficar ali sem fazer alguma besteira.

Eu já matei humanos dentro da cidade. É proibido, mas eu fui encoberta. E sim, humanos, no plural, foi mais de uma vez. Foram muitas. Aquilo não me ajudava propriamente dito, mas era um jeito que eu achei de me sentir um pouco melhor. Eu não me sentia, eu me enganava, dizendo a mim mesma que daquele jeito, eu estava provando mais uma vez que eu não merecia Edward. E que mesmo se ele tivesse ficado comigo e por um milagre me transformado, eu seria a mesma.

Já cacei animais. Durante algum tempo, até que Heidi chegava com uma nova 'pescaria' e eu era ocasionalmente convidada por Caius, que era totalmente contra a minha dieta, para me juntar a eles. E eu, idiota como sempre, não resistia e me juntava. Foi assim que eu desisti inúmeras vezes de tentar de alguma forma ser mais parecida com os Cullen.

Mas pelo que se parecia. Eu nunca seria.

* * *

**Ótima? Boa? Ruim? Péssima?**

**Vamos lá, deixe sua opinião! :D**

Obrigada por lerem. E se tipo, eu **não vi** nenhuma fic por aqui com a essa mesma idéia, da Bella ter dito 'sim' lá e tal. Se tem, me desculpem. Eu **não** estou copiando ninguém, se tiver, eu** apenas não vi**. Okay?

Agora, alguns avisinhos meus, acho que vale a pena colocar aqui do que no perfil [mesmo estando lá, também]:  
- **Não** tenho previsão para colocar um novo capítulo de **Entre Nuvens**. Estou escrevendo, mas a minha mãe inventou de ir viajar nessas férias que eu queria mais era dormir até meio-dia e ficar em casa. Mas okay, vou ficar sem a Internet e dificilmente terei tempo de ir a uma Lan House.  
- Criei um **blog** novo! **\o/** Mas é meu e de uma amiga minha, então tipo, eu pretendo fazer um só mais falando de fanfics... Acesse: _http:// __jura-depoisdessaeuchoquey . blogspot . com_ se quiser dar uma olhadinha. Não falo nada do nome. **:BB** Propaganda, sabe? Para ver se alguém deixa um comentário lá... **(:**  
- Estou pensando em fazer um twitter. Alguém que tem, **é legal**? **=]**

É isso,** tchauzinho**!  
**Beijos**!  
Mereço **reviews**?** :D **


	2. Alguém conhecido

_2. Alguém conhecido_

**Ponto de vista da Bella:**

Heidi voltara da "pescaria" mais uma vez.

Devo dizer que morando aqui eu estava desesperada por um sangue novo. Não quero reclamar, mas ela demorara um pouco...

Okay, o que eu estou pensando?

Matar? De novo?

Oh, Deus. E eu que pensava em ter um passado tão limpo quanto o de Carlisle ou Rosalie...

Repito, o que eu estou pensando?

Já não passei QUINZE anos da minha vida sem os Cullen?

E menos de um mês sem sangue humano?

— Bella, querida. — ouvi a voz de Aro intrometendo-se em meio ao meu conflito interno. — Irá nos acompanhar dessa vez?

Eu olhei para ele — estávamos naquela mesma sala onde nos encontramos da primeira vez em que eu estive aqui — e de repetente não soube o que dizer.

Eu queria ficar. Mas eu também queria fugir.

A parte racional da minha mente me disse para não matar ninguém hoje. Nenhum humano, pelo menos.

— Não. — eu disse e depois sorri.

Aro abriu a porta para mim e retribuiu o meu sorriso.

Eu saí e não pude deixar de ouvir — claro — Caius me chamando de idiota. Com certeza ele queria que eu ouvisse.

Fui caminhando apressada por aquele corredor. Heidi estava perto. Pior, os humanos estavam perto. Eu não queria ficar ali na hora em que eles começassem, se não eu sabia que não iria conseguir resistir.

Gianna estava como sempre atrás do balcão de mogno. Humana. E ainda tinha esperanças, pensava se eu ainda estaria assim se tivesse voltado para Forks. Provavelmente.

— Bella! — a mulher sorriu para mim. Embora quinze anos mais velha, Gianna ainda era bonita.

— Oi... — eu disse, parando para olhá-la. A mulher me olhava com curiosidade. — Heidi. — respondi a pergunta não dita, ela apenas balançou a cabeça, compreendendo.

Como Gianna, a sala em que ela ficava não mudara muito. As mesma pinturas iluminadas do interior da Toscana, os mesmos sofás de couro claro, as mesmas flores que me lembravam um velório.

Antes que eu pudesse sair correndo, já era tarde demais. Heidi estava vindo. Tive que esperar.

Eu prendi a respiração. Com uma humana ia fácil, mas com os vários que Heidi trazia...

A mulher entrou e me cumprimentou com a cabeça — coisa que eu fiz de volta para ela —, acompanhada de vários turistas que tiravam fotos animados. Falavam alto e davam risadas. Ah se eles soubessem.

Uma garota sozinha atrás do grupo me chamou a atenção.

Seus cabelos pretos rebeldes iam em todas as direções, seu jeito singelo de andar, sua carinha de fada e a risada de sinos.

_Alice._

Ou alguém se parecia** muito** com ela.

A garota olhou para mim durante alguns breves segundos. Apesar de rir, seus brilhantes olhos verdes — o que comprava que não era Alice. Tudo bem, se fosse Alice ela não entraria ali, assim... — passavam medo.

Agi sem pensar ao segurar o seu braço antes de ela passar pela porta e seguir Heidi e sua caravana. Ela me olhou, agora curiosa.

— É melhor você sair daqui. — foi a única coisa que eu disse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ponto de vista da Alice:**

Tudo estava pateticamente... normal.

Carlisle estava no hospital. Esme estava conversando com Rosalie. Emmett tinha apostado com Jasper que o meu marido não teria coragem de "lutar" com ele, estando Esme em casa, e agora estão em algum lugar da floresta. Edward provavelmente estava procurando um jeito de se matar antes que alguém o impedisse, de novo.

Afinal. Não é como se a Bella estivesse morrido. Ela é uma vampira, às vezes tenho algumas visões dela — coisa que o Edward não gosta porque diz que ela escolheu ficar com os Volturi. Mas, sim, o Edward está sendo burro, já que a Bella só aceitou porque queria virar uma vampira para poder ficar com ele —, às vezes não... De qualquer jeito, por mais que eu diga para o Edward que a Bella está triste — porque sim, normalmente nas visões ela está triste — e que é para ele ir para Volterra e, sei lá, tirar ela de lá a força, ele não faz nada.

Alguém bufou.

Certo, Edward está em casa.

— Alice, ela escolheu...

—... ficar com eles. Eu sei, Edward. — agora quem bufou fui eu. Até parece que a minha memória não é boa. — Você já falou isso milhões de vezes.

— E você também já falou milhões de vezes que eu devia ir até Volterra e trazer a Bella de volta.

Eu dei de língua para ele.

Certo. E depois diz que ama ela.

— Alice.

— Eu sei o que você vai dizer, Edward. — eu disse e saí da sala, indo para o meu quarto. Escutei Edward saindo da casa, agora, quem sabe talvez ele fosse tentar se matar, apesar de não ter tomado nenhuma decisão.

Encarei o meu reflexo no espelho. Flashes de visões me cegaram.

_Bella.  
Ela corria desesperadamente para longe dos Volturi. Mas ela não estava sozinha._

Espera! Quem estava com a Bella?

_Noite.  
Bella andava pelas ruelas da cidade, olhando para todos lados — certificando-se de que ninguém as seguira —, procurando uma saída._

Quem era a pessoa?

_Um humano._

A porta do meu quarto se abriu. Eu ainda tentava ver quem era o acompanhante de Bella. Quando...

_Emmett e Jasper.  
Jasper ganhava._

— Ótimo. — disse sarcasticamente. — Eu queria mesmo saber quem ia ganhar aquele luta idiota.

— Alice, quem estava com a Bella? — perguntou-me Edward.

— Se eu tivesse visto, eu não te falaria, Edward. — franzi meus olhos, encarando-o pelo espelho. — Você não tem nada a ver com a Bella, mesmo, não é? Ela escolheu ficar com os Volturi.

Outra visão.

_Eu e Edward.  
Brigávamos._

— Alice, não me faça brigar com você.

Maldito leitor de mentes.

— Obrigado. — ele sorriu cínico.

— Edward. Eu já te falei que eu não sei quem é. — falei.

Ele não disse nada, provavelmente estava dando uma olhadinha no que eu estava pensando.

Tive outra visão.

_Bella ainda corria.  
Estava praticamente na entrada da cidade, carregava alguém — o humano que não aparecia direto — no colo. Ela olhava para os carros estacionados e seu rosto se abria em um sorriso ao ver melhor um dos carros em especial.  
Um modelo mais novo do antigo Porsche que eu tivera, ridiculamente pintado de roxo e azul.  
Ela corria para o carro, onde colocava o passageiro, agora desacordado._

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Bella com certeza se lembrara de mim. Mas meu sorriso deve ter se desmanchado na hora em que eu vi o rosto da pessoa que a acompanhava.

_Uma humana. Feições miúdas e cabelo espetado.  
Alguém muito parecido... comigo._

Olhei horrorizada para Edward — que também estava boquiaberto. O que era aquilo?

* * *

**Olá! :DD**

Como vão?  
O que acharam do capítulo? Da Bella salvando uma pessoa parecida com a Alice? (:  
O capítulo está curto, eu sei, podia ter sido melhor, mas **EU PRECISAVA** postar alguma coisa nesse site. Minhas férias acabaram e como hoje eu tive aula, precisava esquecer das tarefas e tudo mais que viriam a seguir... EPAEIPOAEIEPOIAEPOIE

**Re-vi-ews:** obrigada... (a variação das minhas carinha felizes com certeza é incrível, reparem...)

_Kagome Juh (:_

_Srta. Ayanami-Granger [:_

_keth masen cullen (:_

_Lunna Cullen [:_

_Rachel Bastos (:_

_Mimy Cullen:_ vou tentar fazer um no ponto de vista do Edward... É meio complicado estar na cabeça dele, acho :S Tantas vozes... EOAPEIPOAEIAEPOEAI

_bells__ [:_

_Katryna Greenleaf:_ quanto tempo! Saudades de você! :D Enfim deu as caras, agora falta atualizar a sua fanfic de Twilight, se não o meu ser cute-cute vai aparecer e abrir o maior berreiro! IPEOAIEPOAIEPOAEIPOAE Que bom! (: Eu, e a minha raiva da Bella, nem ia postar essa fic. Acho que, sei lá, eu olhei pro texto, o texto me olhou, ele pediu para eu colocar aqui... :S KAEPOKEPOAEKPOAEK Pois é, tinha que ser muito estúpida mesmo. Mas bom, é melhor eu não falar nada porque de uns tempos para cá a minha antipatia pela Bella aumentou um pouco, culpa das minhas amigas que odeiam ela :S Eu não tenho medo do Aro, ele parece ser alguém legal... EAPEIPOAEIPOEAIEOPEIAEI Sei lá...  
Bom, a Alice já está aí, mas o Emmett... Prometo tentar ele fazer ele não ser só citado. :D É, acho que não tem nenhuma fic parecida assim... Eu normalmente dou uma boa olhada antes de postar, mas dessa vez não deu tempo porque eu ia viajar e a minha mãe ficava me apressando para eu sair do computador. A minha viagem foi divertida sim :B E tenho algumas idéias aí... Já respondendo aqui também o comentário que você enviou na Recomeço: obrigada (: "Eu terminei a minha segunda fic e quero agradecer muito a minha professora do Maternal, do Jardim I, do Jardim II, do Jardim III... Enfim, a todos que me deram aula até hoje. A minha mãe..." PEOAIEPOIEPOEIAPEI Ah, agora eu também tenho o meu exemplar de Breaking Dawn! Super útil a lista de nomes lá no final, (: OEIAPEOIAEPOIE Bom pra escrever direito um que não é muito usado. Meu pai comprou pela Internet, agora ele está viciado em comprar coisas pelo computador --', e tipo, nem me avisou, eu já quase ia comprar aqui numa loja que era cinquenta reais. Mas daí ele falou que tinha comprado e não sabia nem o nome do livro, só reparou que era o mesmo por causa da capa --'.  
Eu assisti Harry! Gostei muito do filme, mas eu queria ver uma aula do Snape de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas :/ Mas tudo bem, a cara de idiota do Rony apaixonado compensou OEIAPEIPOAEIAEPOIEAPOAEI  
Ah, mas ter um twitter com o Kellan no fundo é bom! IEPOAIEOAEIPOAEIAEOIEAPOE Eu nem sei mais se vou fazer um... quem sabe... um dia... ainda estou preferindo um bom e velho blog. :D

**Coisinhas:**

- Eu fiz um **blog para mim**! *pula de felicidade*  
Bom, não tem quase nada nele. Mas bom, é o começo... **:D**  
aqui: _http:// one-cup-of . blogspot . com_ (nomes nada a ver é comigo e a minha amiga do blog abaixo)  
- Outras coisas estranhas (?) que eu escrevo com uma amiga:  
here: _http:// jura-depoisdessaeuchoquey . blogspot . com_  
- Ainda não me decidi do twitter :/ Eu sou ultrapassada e fico com os blogs... IEPAOIEPOAEIPOAEIE  
- Não sei quando vou atualizar :/ O máximo que eu digo é: em breve **(:**  
- Eu repito muito "bom" nas frases, percebi isso hoje :/

**_Beijão!  
Reviews? :D _**


	3. Fuga

_3. Fuga_

**Ponto de vista da Bella:**

Nem eu bem sei como, mas eu já estava andando pelas ruas escuras de Volterra com o clone de Alice ao meu lado. Bom, não exatamente ao meu lado, ela desmaiou com a rapidez que eu saí correndo de lá, eu a estava carregando.

Olhava para o lado a cada canto que eu passava, me certificando de que não havia ninguém. Consegui chegar até a entrada da cidade — embora agora eu prefira chamá-la de saída —, que parecia querer me aprisionar ali dentro.

Eu olhei procurando por um carro e meus olhos encontraram um que fez uma antiga lembrança humana aparecer em minha mente. Eu e Alice dentro de um Porsche amarelo a caminho dessa cidade.

Minha cara se transformou em uma careta, mas logo depois abri um sorriso ao olhar novamente um modelo parecido com o qual a verdadeira Alice roubara anos atrás. Com certeza era uma versão mais moderna do mesmo, só acho que a vampira não aprovaria a cor. Roxo e azul.

Seria aquele mesmo, poderia ser legal. Por um momento pegar aquele carro e ir embora dali parecia ser a coisa certa. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, de qualquer jeito. Eu iria para onde? O que eu faria com aquela garota? Primeiro, porque eu não deixei que a matassem? Não, eu fiz o que eu devia fazer... Eu acho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ponto de vista da Alice:**

— O que Bella está fazendo? — Edward me perguntava impaciente sem parar.

— Eu não sei, Edward, provavelmente fugindo! — eu falei. — Se você ficar quieto talvez eu possa me concentrar e ver alguma coisa!

Edward bufou e então parou de falar.

Eu fechei os olhos e me acalmei. Alguns segundos depois a imagem de Bella entrou em minha mente.

Ela não se decidia, não sabia o que fazer.

Bella queria nos encontrar. Queria voltar para Volterra.

Era o que ela mais pensava em fazer, além de outras coisas que ela descartara.

— Ela precisa voltar... — Edward resmungou.

— E dizer o quê? 'Eu não deixei vocês matarem essa garota porque ela me lembrou a Alice, lembram? É claro, que pergunta a minha. Então eu fugi daqui porque eu não quis que vocês a matassem, mas eu acho que eu fiz a coisa errada e agora estou voltando'. — disse sarcástica. — Edward, eu não entendo você!

— Não vamos começar com isso de novo, por favor. — ele fez uma careta.

— Você devia ir procurá-la! — eu andei até o meu irmão. — Aproveite que ela quer voltar, Edward, você ainda ama a Bella!

— Eu... — ele deixou a frase morrer.

Ah, não!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ponto de vista da Bella:**

A paisagem corria por mim tão rápido que se eu ainda fosse humana provavelmente estaria toda borrada e eu estaria com vontade e vomitar.

Me senti um pouco aliviada agora que eu não estava cercada pela cidade, que parecia querem me aprisionar lá dentro sem chances de fazer outra escolha melhor.

A garota que se parecia com Alice estava sentada ao meu lado, desmaiada, acho que devo dizer: sorte dela. Por enquanto.

Eu acho que vou até os Estados Unidos, eu não sei, parece ser algo que eu precise fazer. Eu posso achar os Cullen e olhar de longe, só uma olhadinha...

Minha companheira humana se mexeu ao meu lado.

Eu não tinha percebido, mas eu não estava respirando desde que entrara naquele carro. Não me parecia uma boa idéia, mas... Eu respirei. E o cheiro de sangue daquela humana — concentrado dentro do veículo — me acertou em cheio. E então, eu queria aquele sangue.

A minha sede, que apesar de eu tê-la controlado por meu passeio noturno, me atingiu com força, queimando a minha garganta com aquele aroma quente armazenado dentro do local.

Eu ia atacar. Eu tinha certeza. Eu ia matá-la. Era o destino dela.

Eu não prestava mais atenção na estrada, tinha parado de dirigir sem ter percebido e olhava a minha vítima. Os meus sentidos todos ali, prontos para atacar.

Uma luz invadiu o veículo, sendo seguida de uma buzina e um carro que passou ao nosso lado com um motorista mal educado.

Tudo bem, eu sei que eu estava parada no meio da rua. Mas queria vê-lo na minha situação.

Eu me afastei da garota e abri a porta do carro, me acolhendo no ar fresco, sem aquele cheiro tentador. Ela ainda não tinha acordado.

Respirei fundo, sentindo o cheiro da grama aos meus pés o máximo que eu pudia. Aquilo não ia dar certo.

Eu voltei para o carro e parei de respirar até abrir um pouco todas as janelas do mesmo, para só então voltar a dirigir. O vento forte que batia em meu rosto e não me deixava sentir o cheiro do sangue convidativo ao meu lado.

x-x-x

O nome em seu documento era Dominique Blanc. Uma francesa de dezessete anos, cabelos pretos acima do ombro arrepiados, olhos verdes claros — dependendo da luz talvez até parecessem meio azuis —, pele clara e bochechas rosadas.

Eu não sabia o que fazer com ela. Eu tinha dirigido até Florença para parar e pensar. Tinha dirigido noite adentro e não conseguira chegar a nenhuma conclusão boa o suficiente. A única coisa que eu tinha decidido era que eu ia procurar os Cullen de novo.

Eu precisava.

Depois de tanto tempo, eu senti a necessidade de explicar. Até ontem eu ainda achava que isso era uma bobagem completa, Edward deve estar com Tanya agora, eu tenho em mente que o perdi. Até ontem eu tentava esquecer, mas não conseguia, melhor, eu não podia. Agora, parece ser a coisa certa a fazer. Explicar. Uma Volturi? Eu devia estar desesperada mesmo.

O dia estava quase amanhecendo, logo eu não iria conseguir ficar ali escondida nas sombras. Eu havia deixado Dominique dentro do carro, com esperança de que ela acordasse e fosse embora. Eu não podia ir lá e falar com ela.

Era melhor ela ser culpada por roubar um carro a morrer, não?

Suspirei. A garota não tinha culpa.

Parei para pensar mais um pouco, quando escutei barulhos vindos do carro parado do outro lado da rua. Dominique estava acordando.

Eu olhei discretamente para ela, encostando-me na parede de tijolos ao meu lado. A humana resmungou alguma coisa em francês, parecendo confusa, e depois saiu do carro, ficando mais confusa ainda. Dominique saiu andando apressada pela rua, talvez fosse até a polícia, embora não adiantasse muito. Os Volturi dariam um jeito de encobrir o que eu fiz...

Me admirava que ninguém tivesse vindo procurar por mim. Eu sei que a minha mente está livre de ser rastreada, mas eu fazia parte da 'coleção de Aro', ele iria sentir a minha falta, não? Nem que fosse Jane ou Caius se perguntando aonde eu estava.

Dominique já estava longe e antes de fazer qualquer coisa eu precisava caçar. Eu entrei no carro novamente e dirigi para fora da cidade. Larguei-o do lado da estrada e fugi para dentro do primeiro lugar adequado para se caçar que eu encontrei.

* * *

_Eu ainda não morri! Vocês ainda não estão livre de mim! MUAHAHAHA!_

Juro que isso aqui só pode ser um** milagre**. Há quanto tempo eu não atualizo as minhas fics? **:O**

Já passou as férias, já veio a gripe suína, já veio as minhas reposições de aula no sábado. **Cara**, essa vida está muito corrida, a minha professora de Português pensa que a gente é **máquina de fazer tarefa** ¬¬

Muito bem, eu não vou pedir desculpas **de novo** — coisa que eu venho fazendo a muito tempo ¬¬ — porque até eu já estava **me odiando**! hsiuhaisuhiaushiashi' É sério, eu devo ter começado umas quinhentas fics durante esse tempo, a maioria nos meus cadernos de Química e História, mas eu não conseguia passar do quarto parágrafo, mais ou menos. Também devo ter feito esse capítulo umas cinco vezes ;~

**Okay**, eu não vou ficar falando e falando aqui mais um pouco ainda, eu ainda tenho que estudar para duas provas \o/

Reviews deixadas a muito tempo, mas não esquecidas ^^  
Um **obrigado especial** pela paciência para:

_Mimy Cullen_

_Rachel Bastos_

_Srta. Ayanami-Granger_

_Luna Simon_

_Naty_

_Katryna Greenleaf: e-mail ^^ ia ficar muito grande aqui, hsiuashiuashuasi'_

_BabyLizzie_

_Mini W. Cullen_

Espero que continuem lendo,** claro**, e agora é sério. Eu vou vou atualizar pelo menos **uma fic por semana**, palavra de escoteiro de quem não é mais, mas já quase foi uma vez (?)! **o/**

Então, eu fiz um** Twitter**. Na verdade eu fiz dois, porque o que eu tinha feito primeiro ficou tão cheio de coisa nada a ver que eu fiz outro, apesar de nunca ter usado, hsiuahiashiuas' Ah, na verdade eu tenho três, cara, isso vicia. Mas o terceiro é com umas amigas minhas de umas loucuras que a gente faz, para variar.

- **(arroba)****nb_Ruu**  
- mas coisas como o meu blog que eu abandei mas vou voltar agora de novo** *----------* **vocês podem ver lá no meu perfil ^^ tá cheio de coisas '-'

É isso,** beijão pra vocês**  
que **saudades** disso aqui *---------------------*  
Já quase terminei o capítulo da minha outra fic pra vocês verem como eu to falando sério agora, hsiuashuiashisuahsaih'


	4. Duas semanas atrás

Música de fundo:_ '**ALELUIA**, ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALE-ELUIA_'

* * *

_4. Duas semanas atrás_

_Tec._

Três.

_Tec._

Dois.

_Tec._

Um.

_Toc, toc._

— Entra, a porta está aberta!

— Você devia parar de deixar a porta aberta, mulher, algum dia entram aqui e nos assaltam.

— Deixa de ser bobo, ninguém vai roubar a nossa casa.

Era noite, eu estava sentada em cima de um telhado de um pequeno edifício, ao lado de uma pequena casa da onde eu ouvira uma breve conversa entre um casal. A mulher devia não saber, mas também não seria eu quem lhe contaria o porquê de seu marido chegar tarde em casa na maioria das noites. E não era por causa do trabalho.

Ouvi o barulho da porta sendo fechada e trancada. Apesar do homem ser um canalha, ele tinha razão em querer trancar a casa, não que isso fosse realmente adiantar se alguém estivesse tomado pela vontade de assaltar o local. No caso dessa pessoa ser eu, valeria menos ainda.

Eu estava em Volterra. Havia a pouco passado da meia-noite, o céu estava bonito e tinha uma brisa fraca de verão. Meus olhos percorriam as casas adormecidas a procura de nada realmente específico. Não sabia realmente o que estava fazendo ali, talvez para não pensar em nada, mesmo. Tinha brigado com Jane, nós sempre vamos nos desentender, e agora eu só queria, mais uma vez, voltar no tempo.

— Apaga essa luz, eu quero dormir.

Uma voz mais infantil veio da mesma casa. A luz que eu via pelas frestas da janela sumiram e a rua escureceu. O único ponto luminoso era um poste a vários metros, apesar de haver dois antes desse, quebrados. A lua, que era cheia, também ajudava na iluminação, deixando a noite tranqüila. Desejei mais do que tudo poder dormir agora.

Dormir. Dormir bem e esquecer do resto.

Me pergunto se eu não teria nenhum pesadelo, mas mesmo assim, eu preferia dormir com pesadelos nesse momento.

Minha vida — ou não-vida — não estava das piores. Mas também não era uma das melhores. Eu queria fazer as coisas certas. Mas eu já tinha feito a escolha errada no passado.

Rangi meus dentes, com uma forte vontade de passar por cima das regras. Mais uma vez.

Essa não era a primeira vez que eu queria matar alguém só por raiva e desapontamento, e com certeza também não seria a última. Na hora em que eu mato, me sinto um mostro mostrando a mim o quanto idiota eu era. Me machuco por dentro a cada gota de sangue, um jeito de me castigar pelo que eu era, provar para mim mesma o que eu era agora e que isso não pode mudar. Eu **sou** uma vampira. Matar **é** o que vampiros fazem. Sangue humano **é** do que precisamos. Não é só porque eu conheci outros que pensavam diferente que eu devo seguir o mesmo.

Não que eu não queira.

Mas não é o que eu devo fazer vivendo aqui.

Me levantei da onde eu estava sentada parada não sei bem por quanto tempo, mas no máximo uma hora, e comecei a caminha silenciosamente pelo telhado. Pulei no telhado da pequena casa. A minha vítima já estava marcada. Com calma eu andei até o pequeno feixe de luz fraca que marcava uma janela. Um assovio e o barulho da água caindo me indicavam que alguém, mas especificamente minha vítima, estava tomando banho.

Desci para o chão, me encontrando em um quintal, e facilmente consegui abrir uma porta que me revelou uma pequena área de serviço. O cheiro forte de sabão me dava náuseas, apesar de não poder vomitar.

A respiração fraca e compassada mostrava que os outros dois moradores da casa estavam dormindo. Só tinha a minha vítima e eu. Num futuro próximo, só eu.

O barulho do chuveiro parou assim que eu cheguei a porta do banheiro que se encontrava em um estreito corredor. O assovio do homem continuava a medida que o tempo passava. Em alguns minutos a porta se abriu e a luz foi apagada, fazendo com que eu ficasse nas sombras e ninguém me visse.

Agora, sem a luz que passava por debaixo da porta, a casa estava totalmente no escuro. A pessoa deu alguns passos em direção a parede a sua frente, localizando-se, e então virou para a esquerda seguindo em direção de uma porta.

Antes que o homem pudesse andar muito, segurei-lhe pelo pulso com uma mão e com a outra tampei-lhe a boca. Um gritou foi abafado enquanto eu puxava a minha vítima de volta ao banheiro e cravava meus dentes em seu pescoço.

Assim que eu senti o gosto do sangue em minha boca, eu não era mais Bella. Eu também não era uma Volturi. Eu era apenas um mostro que tentava com aquele ato se livrar das mágoas. Egoísta.

Se eu pudesse chorar, provavelmente estaria fazendo-o agora.

Choraria de raiva. Raiva de mim mesma.

Logo não tinha mais sangue e eu queria poder correr para o quarto ao lado e atacar a pobre alma que dormia. Sentia o cheiro do sangue mais tentador agora, me chamando, convidativo para eu ir lá e deixar mais um pouco da certeza de que eu nunca seria diferente se eu não tivesse feito a escolha de ser transformada por Aro. Seria igual ao que eu sou agora.

Deixei o corpo ali e corri para fora da casa antes que eu atacasse os outros da casa. A brisa ajudou a me livrar do cheiro de sangue, apesar de eu não estar satisfeita.

Saberia que assim que eu chegasse até os outros, meus olhos vermelhos me denunciariam e eu teria que contar para que eu fosse encoberta novamente. Seria melhor que fosse antes do amanhecer, mas seria bom um pouco de confusão, também. Eu não me importaria se quisessem tirar a minha quase vida de mim agora. Não mesmo.

Fui até a rua e comecei a caminhar lentamente sem rumo, provavelmente acabaria em cima de outro telhado olhando o nada, me torturando com o cheiro de sangue a minha volta.

Pelo menos a mulher se livrou de um canalha que a traía.

* * *

Eu não vou falar** NADA**, mesmo... Acho que estou com moral baixa para falar aqui. Mas vamos dizer que... uma boa surpresa — até para mim — para a estréia de **New Moon**, que aliás, eu estou muito ansiosa e vou ver amanhã **:B** HAHA'

**Agradeço** a quem deixou reviews há muuuuuito tempo no capítulo passado dessa fic (_shindou_, _Mimy Cullen_ e _Dada Cullen_) e sério, nada **justifica** a minha demora. Eu tinha tempo livro, só que eu estava mais dedicando esse tempo em **LER** fanfics em vez de **ESCREVER**. Eu amo ler e simplesmente não aguentava . Desculpa para quem ficou esperando (já deu para perceber que eu posso ser irresponsável quando eu quero, não é legal :/ Estou melhorando isso, nas últimas semanas não tenho deixado as coisas para a última hora como andava fazendo no tempo das últimas atualizações. Minha escola andou muito estressante, é um motivo pela minha falta de responsabilidade com relação a escrever fanfics. Agora que as férias estão aí, vou relaxar de toda aquele mal-humor que eu tenho por causa da escola e vou ficar bem de novo (: Minha sala é quase um INFERNO = dica, apesar de claro, isso não ser uma desculpa. É mais uma explicação de como anda a minha vida).

Não vou dizer quando vem a próxima atualização. O dia em que eu não tiver me estressado na aula por causa das injustiças, eu escrevo. Eu vou escrever essa fic, digo. Porque de escrever fics eu não parei, só mudei um pouco para as interativas. Apesar de não ter nenhuma eu um site, viciei, tanto de escrever quanto de ler esse tipo. É **TÃAO** legal **(:** E, ah, esse domingo eu preciso de sorte, vou fazer prova para tentar entrar no segundo grau da UTFPR, quem ainda gostar de mim pode me desejar boa sorte? Porque eu vou precisar de **MUITA**, mesmo. Obrigada (que cara de pau a minha -p Mas às vezes é necessário, não? (: Eu acho que sim...)

Para quem disse que não ia falar nada, escrevi demais.

Tchau gente, um beijo para vocês **(:**  
**Ruu **


	5. Alice encontra Bella

_5. Alice encontra Bella_

**Ponto de vista da Bella:**

Era certo, não adiantava correr para todos os lados sem saber para onde ir. Por mais que eu estivesse — um pouco — desesperada com relação aos Cullen, não seria fácil.

Mas eu também não podia ficar parada esperando que Alice tenha uma visão minha vendo que eu quero os encontrar novamente — mas não sei como — e dê um jeito de me encontrar antes que eu os encontre. Porque é mais fácil ela saber onde eu estou do que eu saber onde eles estão.

O certo é que agora eu estou no Alasca.

Aqui deve ser o melhor lugar para encontrar pistas já que só se passaram quinze anos e nem se quisessem os Cullen poderiam voltar para Forks. Eles poderiam estar ali, não? Afinal, Edward deveria estar com Tanya, não? Fui eu que aceitei me transformar no que eu sou agora por um Volturi. Ele não queria que eu fizesse isso, queria? Não.

Com certeza.

Ele tinha acabado comigo.

E eu, uma idiota boba apaixonada com um enorme buraco no coração, corri para ele porque ele estava tentando se matar.

Porque eu aparentemente tinha morrido.

Ok, eu estou confusa. Não gosto de ficar remexendo nessas lembranças humanas por muito tempo. Prefiro fazer as coisas erradas por impulso e daí sim me culpar remoendo os pensamentos de que Edward não me queria.

Para mim isso tinha o mesmo poder várias garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas. Até porque, eu não podia ficar bêbeda.

Nossa, grande comparação Bella.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ponto de vista da Alice:**

Eu estava vendo Bella em minhas visões com muita freqüência. E Edward parecia estar odiando isso mais do que o normal. Tanto que agora a família inteira sabe disso.

Ai ai, parecia tão mais fácil quando meu irmão fingia ignorar o que eu via. Agora toda vez que meus olhos ficam perdidos no espaço tem uma voz no fundo me perguntando o que Bella está fazendo.

Me sinto um pouco usada, desde quando eles começaram de novo a se importar tanto com Bella? Ela não fora tirada das nossas conversas nos últimos quinze anos?

Bom, como ela demoraria um certo tempo para conseguir nos encontrar, eu fui encarregada de ir atrás dela para saber o que ela realmente quer.

E bom, nós estamos mesmo no Alasca como ela pensa — embora Edward não esteja com Tanya —, então não vai ser um problema encontrá-la.

Na verdade, eu já conseguia vê-la.

Estava em uma pequena vila — eu sabia que encontraria Bella lá. E foi isso que aconteceu. O vento estava a meu favor, ela ainda não tinha percebido a minha presença.

Ela estava sentada em um banco na única e pequena praça do local. Estava imóvel no meio da neve.

Bella encarava uma árvore e tinha uma careta no rosto. Ouvi-a resmungar e ela se levantou do banco mais rápido do que o comum.

Ela se virou para uma direção diferente da minha, mas por muito menos do que um segundo nossos olhares se cruzaram e Bella voltou a olhar para onde eu estava. Como eu estava ali para falar com ela mesmo, fiquei parada em meu lugar.

Bella abriu e fechou a boca, mas não falou nada. Seus olhos vasculharam o espaço atrás de mim e então ela voltou a me encarar.

Comecei a caminhar em sua direção enquanto Bella me seguia com o olhar, parada feito uma estátua do mesmo modo que eu a encontrara mais cedo.

Cheguei ao seu lado depois do que se parecem longos minutos e lancei um sorriso amarelo a ela antes de me sentar no banco que ela ocupara antes.

Bella ficou parada por mais um tempo e então se voltou para mim.

— Alice... — seu sussurro foi tão baixo que eu até mesmo duvidei que ela tivesse falado alguma coisa.

— Olá Bella — limitei-me a sorrir mais uma fez.

Eu sabia que ela estava decidida a falar comigo, mas nada saia de sua boca.

Por fim a vampira se sentou-se ao meu lado no banco e sorriu.

— Alice — Bella repetiu. — Eu... Eu posso te abraçar?

Havia dúvida em seus olhos.

— Claro, Bella. Somos amigas apesar de tudo, não somos? — falei, encorajando-a.

Ela tinha a expressão de uma humana assustada, não de uma Volturi como era.

— Acho que somos... — ela disse e então voou em meu pescoço, me abraçando. — Me desculpe. Me desculpe, Alice — Bella começou a repetir e eu abracei de volta, sem saber o que dizer.

Quem realmente deveria pedir desculpas?

— Você não tem que pedir desculpas para mim Bella — falei, partindo nosso abraço.

— Eu devo desculpas a todos.

— Não vejo nada que você tenha feito de errado para mim.

— Eu... Eu traí vocês. Pedi que Aro me transformasse. Eu virei uma...

— Bella — cortei-a antes que ela pudesse terminar o que queria dizer. — Você fez tudo isso por causa do idiota do meu irmão — bufei. — Mas também agora não interessa as razões porque você virou uma Volturi, o que interessa é que agora você está aqui.

— Mas Alice...

— Shh — Bella soltou um resmungo de irritação por ter sido interrompida novamente que eu ignorei. — Aliás, por que você **realmente** está aqui Bella?

O rosto de Bella se tornou uma pedra, sem nenhuma expressão. Nem ela parecia saber a resposta para a minha pergunta. Talvez a resposta não fosse tão simples como eu pensara, que ela apenas queria que as coisas fossem como antes. Ou um pouco mais parecidas, já que nunca voltaria a ser como antes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ponto de vista da Esme:**

Somente eu, Rosalie e Edward estávamos em casa naquela tarde de sábado.

Carlisle estava de plantão no hospital, Jasper e Emmett tinham saído caçar e Alice estava atrás de Bella.

Rosalie estava entretida na leitura de um livro qualquer, Edward parecia querer abrir um buraco na parede de tanto que a encarava do seu lugar no sofá e eu assistia qualquer programa humano que passava na televisão.

Tudo poderia estar completamente normal, mas é claro que para uma família de vampiros como nós não estava.

Vi Edward dar um sorriso irônico de meu pensamento e Rosalie fechou o livro que lia num movimento brusco do seu canto da sala.

— Livro patético — ela falou e ocupou o último lugar no sofá. — Está vendo Esme? Ou posso mudar de canal?

Concordei com a cabeça e lhe entreguei o controle remoto. Imediatamente ela começou a passar os canais em busca do que queria.

Comecei a pensar em como Alice estava demorando para dar algum sinal. Ela havia saído de manhã dizendo que voltaria até as cinco horas.

Eram 16:57.

— Alice vai voltar Esme — Edward resmungou tirando os seus olhos da parede pela primeira vez em horas e os direcionando para mim.

Por um momento ele pareceu tão velho e aborrecido como os anos que carregava nas costas.

— E talvez ainda traga a nossa querida Bella como companhia — Rose disse com uma falsa animação.

— Rosalie — disse em tom para repreendê-la. A vampira apenas deu de ombros e acabou deixando a televisão no mesmo canal que estava antes.

— Televisão igualmente patética — ela resmungou. — Espero que Alice não demore, com certeza teremos muito mais emoção quando Bella pisar dentro dessa casa.

— Rosalie — Edward disse, bravo.

— Por favor, não vamos brigar — eu falei me levantando. — Sabemos que Bella é um assunto delicado aqui, então não vamos falar sobre ela até que Alice apareça.

Como se fosse tão fácil...

Segui para a janela mais próxima e comecei a procurar por qualquer sinal da pequena vampira. Ouvi Rose bufar e logo depois os seus passos indicando que ela havia saído da sala. Aparentemente Edward voltou a encarar a parede.

O som da TV era o único da casa, ninguém respirava.

17:00.

Assim que o relógio apitou, o telefone começou a tocar. Corri na hora em direção do aparelho e antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar o primeiro toque, estava com o mesmo em mãos.

— Esme? — ouvi a voz de Alice do outro lado da linha. — Me desculpe por ainda não estar aí — houve silêncio. — Prepare os outros. Daqui a pouco chego com Bella.

* * *

OLÁ :D  
Depois de algum tempo, eu apareço de novo. Estou tentando voltar a postar as minhas fics com **mais** frequência, por isso que nesse último domingo eu decidi que iria terminar esse capítulo que venho escrevendo faz tempo e colocar aqui :)  
Desculpa ficar mudando os pontos de vista, no próximo capítulo vou contar só de um. Estava pensando no Jasper, por toda aquela coisa das emoções e tal, vamos ver :~

Obrigada _Katryna_ (hey, cadê a fic? Quero ver o Edward sofrendo -q Precisamos voltar a ter as nossas conversas por reviews, não acha? kkkk), _cleo moura cullen_, _luciana_, _CarolCullen98_, _Delly Black Fenix_, _ShopiaCullenBlack_ pelos comentários do capítulo passado *-*

**NB.**  
beijos, Ruu Ruu :B


	6. Encontro

_6. Encontro_

Eu caminhei devagar, escondida atrás de Alice, a máscara Volturi caída em algum lugar lá atrás e todo aquele medo de não ser aceita tomou conta.

Meus olhos passaram para Esme que me observava com cuidado e então para Rosalie que tinha um misto de indiferença e indignação. Não vi mais ninguém ali, apesar de eu ter procurado muito pelos olhos dele.

— Os outros ainda estavam caçando quando Alice ligou, Edward foi buscá-los, já devem estar chegando... — Esme respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Será que ninguém percebeu que EU não era a ameaça ali?

Era uma intrusa, com certeza, mas uma ameaça não.

Então Alice se virou para mim e as três vampiras ficaram me encarando como se de repente eu começasse um discurso da minha vida no meio da sala.

Incomodada, virei meu olhar para o nada e comecei a contar as partículas de poeira; estaria corada se pudesse.

Rosalie deu uma risadinha sarcástica do meu silêncio. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando, que eu era a mesma boba de sempre.

Ficamos mais alguns poucos minutos na mesma posição, quando eu ouvi os primeiros barulhos de passos lá fora. Me virei na direção que ele vinha e fiquei frustrada ao encarar uma parede.

Alice veio ao meu lado e me fez olhar para uma porta no fundo da casa. Fiquei ali, procurando, quando primeiro Carlisle apareceu em meu campo de visão vindo de um dos lados da porta.

Ele observou a sala com cautela enquanto abria a porta encostada e não segurou o meu olhar por muito tempo.

Depois vieram Emmett e Jasper. Não me demorei muito neles, pois logo depois vi Edward.

Ele estava tão lindo. Minhas fracas memórias humanas não faziam nenhum jus a sua verdadeira aparência.

— Edward... — sussurrei.

Sem pensar muito, corri em direção a ele antes do mesmo terminar de entrar no local. Parei em sua frente e levantei o rosto, procurando seu olhar, mas parece que alguma coisa ao lado do meu ombro esquerdo era mais interessante. Abri meus braços e realmente pulei em seu pescoço.

Edward não foi o único que se assuntou com o que eu fiz; pude sentir que todos se aproximaram como se em vez de abraçá-lo eu fosse arrancar o seu pescoço fora.

Comecei a repetir o nome dele, enquanto o abraçava mais forte.

O vampiro parecia estar sem reação, não me abraçava de volta — óbvio — e nem fazia nada para se livrar de mim.

Decidi, por fim, soltá-lo.

— Edward... — segurei seu queixo e forcei-o me olhar. Coisa que ele não fez. — Edward, olhe para mim...

Sem encontrar meus olhos, ele disse:

— O que você quer?

Sua voz indiferente foi como uma facada em meu coração morto.

— Olhe... olhe para mim.

— Hn, Bella? — Alice me chamou. — Por que você, hn, não se senta e nos conta o que andou fazendo esses anos?

Eu sorri irônica e me voltei para os outros.

— O que eu andei fazendo? — bufei. — Talvez tentando me convencer que eu não servia para o Edward? É. Sim.

Ninguém disse nada e eu voltei a olhar Edward.

— Fale alguma coisa — pedi.

Edward deu um suspiro e decidiu finalmente me olhar.

Seu olhar tinha uma mistura de decepção, saudades, mágoa e quem sabe um pouquinho de raiva.

— Edward...

Eu parecia patética. Mas quem liga?

— Sim, Isabella?

Não pude conter um sorriso ao ouvir meu nome saindo de sua boca, por mais que eu preferisse apenas Bella.

— Por que, realmente, você veio até aqui?

Aquela pergunta de novo.

— Eu... Eu precisava ver você de novo — disse, passando minha mão eu seu braço como se fosse para confirmar que Edward estava mesmo ali, à minha frente.

Patética. Patética. Patética. Mil vezes patética.

Parabéns Bella.

— Eu passei todos esses anos fantasiando de como seria se eu tivesse dito não à Aro. Eu devia ter dito não! Eu não queria ficar lá! Eu queria você Edward, eu não consigo viver sem você mesmo que tecnicamente eu não esteja viva!

Ninguém falou nada, então continuei.

— Eu sempre fazia alguma coisa para provar que eu não era digna de viver com vocês, que não teria adiantado eu ter feito outra escolha, mas eu sei Edward, eu sei que se eu tivesse dito não, você não me abandonaria novamente, não é? Você não me abandonaria, eu sei... — falava desesperada, de repente foi como se alguém tivesse me ligado na tomada e uma súbita vontade de dizer tudo veio à tona.

"E então depois que eu vi aquela garota parecida com a Alice, eu comecei a agir sem pensar! Não poderia simplesmente voltar para Volterra, sabe se lá se iriam me perdoar mais uma vez, eu não podia! Eu decidi procurar vocês porque eu sentia que eu precisava explicar as coisas e, bom, estou aqui agora!

Alguém já falou que o silêncio é um barulho assustador? Eu realmente concordo com essa pessoa agora.

— Então acho que ainda temos muito o que conversar — ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Era Carlisle que falava.

Me virei para ele e caminhei até o sofá, o qual o vampiro indicara para eu sentar.

Todos esperaram que eu desse alguma explicação mais detalhada, ou talvez que eu tivesse alguma coisa mais importante para falar do que as desculpas que eu dera. A verdade era que nem eu mesma sabia bem o que dizer.

Dei um suspiro longo e comecei novamente a falar.

* * *

**OI :D**  
Então né, nem escrevi o capítulo no posto de vista do Jasper... ah, sei lá .x Não me vinha ideias para entrar na cabeça dele, então vai a Bella mesmo, ksapskpasok  
Sabe, eu acho que eu demoro mais pra pensar num nome para o capítulo do que para escrever o mesmo. **#fail** kkkkkk Quando eu for escrever outra fic os capítulos não vão ter nome não, sakpooaspkpasokaspokas' Era para eu colocar esse capítulo sexta-feira, mas ele estava sem nome até cinco minutos atrás e bom, coloquei 'encontro' porque não consegui pensar em coisa melhor mesmo :(

Obrigada pra quem leu :D  
Até o próximo capítulo,  
beijinhos, Ruu.


	7. Festa

_7. Festa_

E então eu contei.

Falei tudo que deveria ser dito, toda a minha história desde que eu havia virado ao que era hoje.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali em meu monólogo, poderia terem passados anos, eu sempre parecia encontrar algo novo a contar, ou apenas minutos, mas nunca parecia ser o suficiente.

Eu tinha a necessidade de falar.

Quando terminei falando de como encontrara Alice, ainda não parecia que era o fim. E eu sabia o que faltava, a pergunta que eu havia fugido, o porquê de estar ali. Eu não tinha uma resposta para isso. Se eu queria vê-los? Pronto, então já posso ir embora. Se eu queria que as coisas fossem como antes? Nunca daria certo. Se eu queria um perdão, uma nova chance de recomeçar, Edward novamente comigo? Aquilo não fazia muito sentido, não depois de eu ter virado uma Volturi.

Mas... Talvez a resposta pudesse vir com o tempo.

Edward estava ali. Minha obsessão ali na minha frente, me olhando sem emoção alguma, quando o que eu mais queria que ele fizesse era gritar para todos que eu estava desculpada, que ele me aceitava novamente. Mas mesmo assim eu não estaria satisfeita.

x-x-x

Eu estava sentada na parte de trás da casa, a pôr-do-sol à minha frente enquanto mais um dia escondida se passava.

Depois de tudo aquilo, Carlisle havia me dito que eu poderia ficar alguns dias ali para ver se nos dávamos bem apesar do que havia ocorrido. Ele parecia gostar um pouco de mim ainda, embora quem eu mais queria me ignorasse completamente.

Eu nunca ficava sozinha; sempre dois deles estavam por perto, me analisando, não deixando que eu fizesse alguma coisa errada. Eu me sentia no jardim de infância.

Agora mesmo eu podia sentir que Carlisle me olhava pela janela de seu escritório. Alice estava ao meu lado, conversávamos sobre alguma coisa sem muita importância. Ela havia me aceitado bem. Alice sempre me aceitaria.

Ela segurava minha mão entre seus dedos enquanto falava. Alice estava animada, estava finalmente (mais uma vez) terminando o ensino médio e, por causa de minha aparição repentina, queria fazer uma festa para comemorar tudo. Não que eu ache que o fato de eu estar ali merece uma festa, mas quem sou eu para argumentar com aquela vampira?

— E você vai me ajudar, é óbvio! — ela exclamou de repente. — Podemos dizer que você é uma prima distante...

— Alice — interrompi — Eu não sei se acho essa sua idéia de festa boa.

— Mas Bella, precisamos descontrair um pouco o ambiente! Todos andam muito tensos e...

— Por minha culpa!

— Nada do que você falar vai me fazer mudar de opinião! Eu já falei com todo mundo aqui e até já comecei a comentar na escola — Alice sorriu confiante.

— Nem se eu dissesse que poderia sair atacando todo mundo que encontrasse pela frente nesse dia? — perguntei.

— Você não faria.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu sei que você não faria isso Bella — ela suspirou.

— Alice, não tenha tanta certeza disso. Tanto eu quanto você sabemos que eu já matei e com tantas pessoas juntas não hesitaria em matar de novo — a olhei séria.

Eu realmente não sabia se conseguiria não pular no pescoço de alguém.

— Não vou discutir com você — Alice resmungou. — Mas também não vou desistir da festa. Então trate de se comportar e de caçar algumas animais antes.

Rodei os olhos. "Caçar alguns animais", os Cullen estavam tentando me colocar nesse estilo vampiro vegetariano de ser.

Sim, eles haviam me dado uma escolha (mas também haviam me pressionado um pouco pelo fato de que eu ficaria ali) e eu, com certa relutância, aceitei. Eu sei que é apenas uma questão de tempo para que eu ceda e ataque um humano.

Mais uma vez.

— A festa é em duas semanas.

Dito isso, Alice se levantou do banco onde nós duas estávamos sentadas e entrou na casa.

Eu fiquei ali absorvendo o que ela tinha falado e vendo os últimos raios de sol desaparecendo no horizonte.

Uma festa...

Não era bem o que eu queria no momento, mas talvez eu possa usá-la a meu favor.

x-x-x

Duas semanas haviam se passado.

Duas semanas normais e sem nenhuma novidade no caso Edward. Ele continuava me ignorando como se eu não fosse nada. E não tivesse sido nada no passado também.

Duas semanas sendo cuidada de perto pelo olhar atento dos Cullen.

Esme, Alice e Emmett já me aceitavam bem. Carlise e Jasper ficavam de olha em mim sempre que podiam, cautelosos, mas eu acho que eu já estou perto de fazê-los acreditar em mim de novo. Rosalie era tão boa em me ignorar quanto Edward. Já não nós dávamos bem antes, agora então...

A porta do quarto em que eu estava foi batida enquanto Alice entrava com um sorriso nos lábios.

Eu podia ouvir a música no andar de baixo (é claro que mesmo se eu fosse humana conseguiria, aquilo era uma festa) acompanhada do som do coração de vários convidados. A combinação fazia uma bela melodia.

— Pronta? — Alice perguntou.

Suspirei.

— Você confia tanto em mim assim para me deixar aparecer lá com todos aqueles humanos? Você sabe que àz vezes eu perco o controle.

— Eu confio em você, Bella — ela sorriu me encorajando. — Não é para isso que você está aqui, para nos fazer confiar em você de novo? Nada melhor do que uma festa cheia de gente para mostrar que não vai atacar ninguém e ganhar um ponto com Edward.

— E você vai arriscar a vida deles por mim?

Alice ficou um tempo sem responder, apenas me encarando.

— Você não vai me desapontar Bella, tenho certeza.

Dito isso, ela começou a sair do quarto. Antes de deixar, virou-se para mim que ainda continuava parada no mesmo lugar:

— Vamos?

x-x-x

Parecia que toda a cidade estava dentro daquela sala.

Bom, pelo menos toda a parte jovem dela.

E pelo tamanho da sala (e da cidade também, sem dúvidas), capaz até que fosse.

Eu não sabia que tipo de psicologia Alice havia usado comigo. Embora ela dissesse que eu não iria pular no pescoço de ninguém e tudo mais, eu sei que ela não tem certeza disso. Eu sei que ela só se arrependerá quando eu estiver muito perto de pregar meus dentes em minha nova presa. Mas eu realmente agradeço esse voto de confiança. E o que ele fez comigo, já que durante todo o tempo que eu estava ali (praticamente uma hora), eu não havia sentido a necessidade de atacar ninguém.

Do canto da sala, eu observava as pessoas dançarem animadas, sem ter a mínima noção de que haviam seis vampiros entre a multidão (Carlisle e Esme tinham sumido "misteriosamente" desde que a festa começou). Dançavam como se não houvesse amanhã.

Enquanto eu estava ali, alguns cara já tinham ido conversar comigo. Dispensei todos, porque eu só queria um. E ele não estava a vista.

Eu já tinha visto Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett muitas vezes, mas Edward nenhuma.

Parecia que tinha decidido desaparecer junto com os "pais". Mas eu não acho que ele perderia a oportunidade de ficar observando meus passos sorrateiramente, procurando qualquer respiração descompassada ou um olhar atravessado para um humano para me acusar.

Edward não estava confortável com a minha presença, apesar de me ignorar muito bem.

Depois de um tempo comecei a me sentir desconfortável, era melhor não testar meus limites. Foi por isso que eu saí da casa e fui parar sentada embaixo de uma árvore logo onde a floresta começava.

Fiquei ali com os olhos fechados, apenas sentido o cheiro de sangue dos humanos e suas bebidas se misturarem ao da natureza, com uma parte de mim querendo ser só mais uma entre eles, sem preocupações.

No primeiro momento não percebi sua presença, mas no fim nós dois ficamos até o final da festa ali, em silêncio.

Quando os últimos convidados foram embora e ouvimos Alice nos chamando, Edward se foi do mesmo jeito em que havia aparecido.

Considerando aquilo um pequeno avanço, sorri comigo mesma e voltei para casa.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY QUEM É VIVO SEMPRE APARECE! (com outro nome e tudo, porque deixei de ser a _**Nessiie Black**_ :x)

Primeiro de tudo, **desculpa pela demora**! ):  
Esse capítulo já estava pronto faz algum tempo, mas decidi que queria atualizar minhas duas fics em andamento juntas, então por isso está saindo só agora.  
Obrigada **Dada cullen** _(awn que bom *-*)_, **taisinha** _(obrigada!)_ e **Katryna Greenleaf** _(hahahah sempre tem que acontecer alguma coisa com computadores q Awn ficou pra sua imaginação mesmo um abraço coletivo na Bella ): hahahhaha E sim, já tivemos essa conversa antes, e acho que devíamos chegar a conclusão que o Emmett é o melhor! Embora não tenho muito a ver com o assunto deles serem idiotas k Saudades também, devíamos voltar a ter aquelas conversas! rs Beijos!)_ pelos comentários e pela paciência, ou não hahahhahaha

Bom, vou viajar de férias agora e como não sou muito fã de praia, espero adiantar um pouco a fic, quero já começar a postar REGULARMENTE a partir de fevereiro. Vamos ver o que dá.

E agora, **UM FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO PRA VOCÊS**! Terceira vez que devo falar isso em uma das minhas fics, rs, acabei de perceber que tenho minha conta há um pouquinho mais de dois anos, e que venham muitos outros escrevendo fic! Que o Papai Noel traga muitos presentes e que não só começo de 2011 seja ótimo s2

Beijos!  
Ruu


End file.
